powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of SPD, Part 1 (Fanon)
In the desert, Helena is exploring the tomb that the demons were freed from and finds the recent engraving of the golden key that she heard about from the Sorcerer. Upon touching it, the runes around him glow and the key produces an image showing Helena that the shadow world is full of demons that are waiting to escape during the next eclipse. At the SPD Base, Kat Manx and Susie Gold reports that the C-Squad Omega Megazord is under repair but for now only the C-Squad Lifeforce Megazord is operational. As Jon points out that Vexica will be desperate for revenge since the destruction of two of her warriors, Helena appears on the monitor much to everyone's surprise. He tells that Vexica is planning to recruit all the criminals from the shadow world when suddenly the signal cuts out. Back in the tomb, Helens notices a cold wind when suddenly Vexica herself appears! She tells Helena that no-one is going to stop her as she kidnaps her and takes the key. The Rangers realize that Helena has been captured and has probably been taken to Skull Cavern, and Andy decides to resue him in the Mobile Armored Vehicle despite everyone thinking its too dangerous, especially Susie. On Vexica's ship, she orders Helena locked up with Doggie Cruger and the captured cadets and tells her Crobot its time to release the Cro-bots from the card he attached to the C-Squad Lifeforce Megazord. Jinxer agrees and begins the spell. In the Zord Bay, the Batling Card glows green before releasing an army of Batlings into the base. Andy leaves in the Mobile Armored Vehicle, promising Shelly he'll return with her sister. Andy hugs Susie and he promises her that he'll return safely. Sad about Andy, Susie enters the Zord Bay to quickly check things over but while she does she hears an unusual noise. Turning around, she turns on the lights to find herself face-to-face with countless Cro-bots as the Lifeforce Megazord (which has been boarded by the demons) activates. Escaping, she quickly tells Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, and Ariana Smith what's going on as she's chased away. Bridge's eyes grew large, Ariana has a shocked look on her face, and Sky orders a red alert. As alarms blare through the base, Shelly and Jon exit the mess hall to be suddenly confronted by Cro-bot. Quickly getting over their surprise, they morph and begin fighting. As crew members run for their lives, security officers turn up with riot gear to try to control the evil creatures but are fought back as Chris and Anna arrive to provice back-up. In the middle of the battle, suddenly the whole base shudders. Entering the wrecked mess hall, Shelly sees the C-Squad Lifeforce Megazord exit the Zord Bay. Now under the complete control of the Cro-bots, the Megazord starts attacking the SPD Base itself. The four Rangers are unable to contend with the sheer numbers against them and retreat into Rescue Ops and shut the emergency hatches and reunite with Sky, Bridge, Ariana, Kat, Boom, and Susie before watching in horror as the Megazord topples over and destroys one of the pods. As Kat asks Sky what his orders are (Since he is in command of the SPD Base until the return of Doggie Cruger, but Sky, shell-shocked by what's happening, is unable to respond. Ariana takes command and orders a complete evacuation before the C-Squad Lifeforce Megazord tears the whole place apart. The Cro-bots meanwhile have begun attacking the hatches with battering rams. Andy lands inside of Vexica's ship (He is unaware what's happening at the SPD Base and that his friends are in trouble) and makes his way into the itimidating structure. Meanwhile the Rangers coordinate the evacuation of the SPD Base and soon there's only them and Susie, Ariana and Bridge remaining. They suddenly realize that Sky is still in Rescue Ops. Heading back, they find him standing in the centre of the room as he comments that he's lost everything he ever worked for. Ariana assures him he hasn't; he still has his teammates and the rangers, and there's still people who are counting on him. This snaps Sky out of his daze and everyone goes to leave... when suddenly the C-Squad Lifeforce Megazord attacks the tower they're all in and destroys the connecting tube, trapping them all inside. The Cro-bots are able to create a hole in the hatches and begin throwing explosives in, causing significant damage before it can be sealed. Although the Batlings have been cut off, the Rangers have no escape as the windows begin to crack. Inside Vexica's ship, Andy looks for Helena before chancing upon Vexica and a hoard of Cro-bot. Remaining unseen, he hears her proclaiming that soon all the destroyed demons will be released from the shadow world to overrun the Earth. Moving on, Andy finds Helena chained up in front of a tomb and defeats her cro-bot guards. As he's released, Helena tells Andy that Vexica plans to send down every criminal she has recruited to destroy the time portal (Which Andy and his friends traveled from their timeline to the SPD timeline) which is due to happen later that very day. The two decide to escape and figure out a plan, but are stopped when they hear Jinxer receiving orders from Bansheera to place the stones. He leaves with a troop of Cro-bots. As Bansheera returns, Helena pretends to still be bound as Andy hides in an empty casket. As Bansheera boasts that her plans are about to come to fruitition, suddenly Andy's communicator goes off. Hearing this, Vexica moves to investigate however Helena frees himself and the two Rangers take Vexica by surprise. She quickly sets some Cro-bots on them, and the two morph to fight them off. Andy finally frees Cruger and his cadets, as they flee, Cruger tells him and Helena to move it. But, Andy tells them go on without him and Helena. They still have to finish Vexica. In NewTech City, as crews work to repair the Omega Max Megazord, Jinxer and his Cro-bots appear and take them by surprise before boarding the mecha. Andy and Helena are defeated by the Cro-bots, as Bansheera shows them that she has gained controls of their zords and is using the Omega Max Megazord to place the stones needed for the ceremony to release the demons and congratulates Jinxer on a job well done. She then forcibly ejects the two Rangers from her ship. The Omega Max Megazord continues its mission, laying waste to NewTech City as it sets the stones while the C-Squad Lifeforce Megazord continues its own assault on the Aquabase. In Ops, the trapped Rangers, Sky, Bridge, Ariana, and Susie see the cracks in the windows are getting severe as water starts to seep in. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD Category:Episode Category:Runwaygirl20